A Villainous Hero
by handsomejackdaniels
Summary: Timothy is falling for a dangerous man; the man he is supposed to be. [Handsome Jack x Timothy Lawrence/Doppelganger. Contains major spoilers for Borderlands 2.]


There was a time when I loved my life. I'd wake up every morning feeling giddy. I would pet my messy bedhead into shape, place my glasses on my nose, touch the cute freckles on my cheeks and dash off in hurry before I missed my bus to university. It seemed that only yesterday I had gotten a degree in engineering- although I never did find a job that would suit my adventurous personality. It's a shame, really, that I ended up working for Hyperion. When I first got the job I was excited- bursting with enthusiasm even. But now... Things aren't what they used to be...

Now I wake up every morning to the face of another man._ A face of pure evil._

Puffing out my cheeks in a childish manner I imitated Handsome Jack sarcastically in the mirror. Letting out a snort as I stuck out my tongue at myself. I always hated saying that;_ "myself"_. Because in actual fact I wasn't myself. I was but a mere copy of another person. That other person happened to be the most hated man on pandora.

I let out a half assed sigh; staring at my face_, his face_... in the mirror as if to wish it would burst into flames. Glaring daggers into the eyes of a crazed psychopath. Although, unlike the real Jack, I had managed to retain most of my sanity. Well, I thought I had.

Recently, I can admit that I had grown slightly attached to Jack. He was handsome, brave, mysterious, his hair sat perfectly and he aged so well... But at the same time, there was something about Jack that I despised. Jack had problems, that was for sure. I seemed to notice the difference in Jack's behaviour after we had got to the vault. He changed. Big time.

Slowly and groggily, I began to pull off my pyjamas, revealing the flesh that had not been tampered with. I lightly touched the freckles on my shoulders, a lighthearted smile tugging at the corner of my lips. They would never get rid of my freckles. Ever. They were like my own personal Galaxy, little glittery stars that I loved oh-so much. They were a piece of me. They kept me sane.

After getting dressed and giving my hair a thorough fixing, I made my way out of his room and headed to my office-_ Jack's office_. My job was pretty relaxed usually, Ijust had to sit and design some new Hyperion weapons, occasionally going to a meeting on Jack's behalf. It wasn't so hard..

But what was hard however, is when I had an obnoxious, pesky, asshole at my side, throwing pencils at my head, laughing boisterously in my ear.

"Hey Timothy, it's really great having you around to throw stuff at. You're like my personal jester." Jack laughed once again, this time taking a jelly bean from his packet of sweets, stuffing it in his gob as he threw another one at my temple.

"Thanks..." I shot him a glare, continuing to scribble some weapon designs on a piece of paper. Jack only smirked, spinning in his chair gleefully.

I could admit that Jack was funny at times, but right now, he was just being his usual asshole self

"So why are you here today anyway, sir?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Meh, I was bored I guess? I wanted to stare at my beautiful self."

I shook my head slowly, pinching the bridge of my nose. Even if Jack was stressing me out, I couldn't help but smile. This small sweet tug at the corner of my lips did not go unnoticed. Jack shuffled his chair over and grabbed me by the chin, tilting my head up as he used his other hand to prod at my cheeks.

"You should smile more often, Tim." Jack smirked, "you're always looking grumpy..." He grumbled playfully, using his feet to propel him backwards, shuffling his chair to the other side of the desk and leaving me confused, staring at my work. Jack just continued to eat his candy, like nothing happened.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks; thank god for that stupid mask I had to wear.

That stupid asshole was always finding subtle ways to make me flustered. Just yesterday, I was working over my desk, hand placed on my chin as I looked down, analysing my work. Jack snuck up behind me and playfully squeezed my ass. "Nice butt, kitten." I remembered Jack saying, the words rolling off my tongue. I loved it when Jack spoke like that. That husky voice was so sexy and-

_Oh god_- I slapped myself; I shouldn't be thinking of Jack in that way. I was Jack's double, Jack was my boss. Nothing more nothing less.

"Oh by the way Tim.." Jack spoke up, his voice rather monotone. "I'm gonna need you to go to look after Opportunity for me while I take care of a few vault hunters... I'm sure they won't last very long. I've already loaded the train their train with explosives."

Usually Jack would leave his underlings to take care of the vault hunters. I wondered why he was so interested with these ones...

"Yes, sir." I replied before continuing to my work.

We sat in silence for a while before Jack got up silently and left; but before he did, he made sure to throw another jelly bean at my head.

Asshole.


End file.
